


Times change, as orientacija

by Running_on_a_rake (s_Sparrow_s)



Category: Wakfu
Genre: M/M, Tristepin Percedal/Rubilax - Freeform, informal relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_Sparrow_s/pseuds/Running_on_a_rake
Summary: One of the days of Rubilax/Tristepin Percedal.
Relationships: Evangelyne/Tristepin Percedal
Kudos: 4





	Times change, as orientacija

**Author's Note:**

> For those who did not understand why these guys rarely get into the works written here. I am writing for the first time, do not be surprised at such clumsiness.

One cold winter morning, when all the normal people were still asleep, Grovey realized that after another argument with Evangeline, he had no strength left, and only a cup of coffee would save him. After the so-called "Breakfast", he goes for a morning walk, accidentally taking Rubilax with him.  
Grovey walked along the road humming a strange tune that had been in his head for a long time. He was so lost in himself that he did not notice the grumbling of his companion, who had already changed shape and was now able to walk on his own.   
"Did you say something?"- Tristepin asked.  
"Of course, IOP, you didn't listen to me again?"   
"Why did you take me with you so early in the morning?"- Ruby snapped.  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, only occasionally exchanging glances. Deciding to break the silence, Grovey joked:  
"Without your grumbling, you can't go anywhere." You're like my second wife. - there was an awkward silence.  
"In the name of Rushu, let's not do this.  
"Take you straight to bed?"  
"What!"  
"What?"   
Grovey was standing there, looking at her with a kind of detachment and excitement. Rubilax was about to say something, but was silenced by a passionate kiss. He did not expect this, and did not know what to do. And later, when he had already moved away from the surprise, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.  
They wanted to continue to be in each other's arms, but fate decided otherwise, and they lost their balance and fell into a snowdrift. After getting out of the snowdrift, cold, wet, but satisfied, they decided to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be grateful for the hits.


End file.
